There is need in the art for effective immunological compositions and methods for immunizing animals and humans using recombinant vectors. It is known in the art that certain vectors (e.g., replication-incompetent vaccinia vectors) are insufficient as immunomodulators. As described herein, modification of such vectors provides a solution to these problems.